Postal
Postal is a 2007 action/comedy movie directed by Uwe Boll, based on the infamous 2003 Video Game of the same name. Victims *'Asif' - Died during the 9/11 terrorist attack. (Fictional portrayal) *'Nabi' - Died during the 9/11 terrorist attack. (Fictional portrayal) *''Window Washer'' - Hit by the plane in the 9/11 terrorist attack. (Fictional portrayal) *''Six People'' - Shown on the plane during the 9/11 terrorist attack. (Fictional portrayal) *''Asian Woman'' - Shot with a shotgun by Officer Greg. *''Security Guard'' - Shot by the Unnamed Bank Robber. *''Unnamed Man'' - Accidentally shot by a security guard. *''Unnamed Man'' - Shot by the Unnamed Bank Robber. *''Unnamed Man'' - Shot by the Unnamed Bank Robber. *''Unnamed Man'' - Shot by the Unnamed Bank Robber. *'Panhandler' - Accidentally shot by The Postal Dude. *''Candidate Welles'' - Blown up by a suicide bomber. *'Suicide Bomber' - Committed suicide by blowing himself up to kill Candidate Welles. *''Unnamed Woman's Grandfather'' - Died in Auschwitz during WW2, mentioned. *''Harry the Wheelchair Guy'' - Accidentally shot by Uwe Boll. *''Vince Desiderio'' - Shot by Uwe Boll. *''Male Child'' - Accidentally shot by a terrorist. *''Male Child'' - Accidentally shot by an unknown person. *''Male Child'' - Accidentally shot by an unknown person. *''Female Child'' - Accidentally shot by an unknown person. *''Two Male Children'' - Accidentally shot by unknown people. *''Unknown Person'' - Accidentally shot by another unknown person. *''Male Show Host'' - Accidentally shot by an unknown person. *'Uwe Boll' - Shot in the penis by an unknown person. *'Wellfare Lady' - Run over by The Postal Dude. *''53 Children'' - Shot by unknown people, bodies shown. *''12 People'' - Killed off-screen by terrorists. *'Terrorist' - Shot with a cat silenced gun by The Postal Dude. *''5 People'' - Killed off-screen by Terrorists. *''Verne Troyer'' - Raped to death by monkeys off-screen. *''Uncle Dave'' - Shot by Richie. *''Starr'' - Committed suicide by eating a poisoned brownie. *'Terrorist' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Terrorist' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Terrorist' - Shot by an unknown person. *'Terrorist' - Shot by Unnamed Woman #1. *'Terrorist' - Shot by Unnamed Woman #2. *'Terrorist' - Shot by several women. *''Mitzi'' - Shot by Jenny. *'Jenny' - Shot by Mitzi. *'17 People' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Terrorist' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Unnamed Man' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Unnamed Cyclist' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *''Baby'' - Accidentally run over by The Postal Dude. *'Cooter' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Unnamed Man' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Three Men' - Shot by Faith. *'Unnamed Man' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Two Men' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Unnamed Woman' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Unnamed Man' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Terrorist' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Unnamed Man' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Unnamed Woman' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Terrorist' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Three Terrorists' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Unnamed Woman' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Two Terrorists' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Unnamed Woman' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Terrorist' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'Unnamed Man' - Neck snapped by The Postal Dude. *'Mohammad' - Accidentally blew himself up with a car bomb. *'Mr. Blither' - Crushed by Mohammad's falling car. *'Terrorist' - Burns to death from unknown causes. *'Richie' - Shot by The Postal Dude. *'The Bitch' - Blown up by The Postal Dude. *'Officer Greg' - Blown up by The Postal Dude. *'Officer John' - Blown up by The Postal Dude. *''Unnamed Man'' - Hit in the head with a falling wrench. Victims *11 Women *54 Men *95 Victims of unknown gender *160 Total Deaths Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Comedy Category:2000s Category:United States